


Of Motorcycles and Gal Pals

by RebelAngel11



Series: I Got It Bad and That Ain't Good [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: BAMF Angie Martinelli, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Gobsmacked Peggy Carter, One Shot, Peggy certainly could, So damn fluffy people could die from it, cartinelli trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel11/pseuds/RebelAngel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie had never been great with punctuality, but there are three things in life that she prides herself on:<br/>1) Following her dreams<br/>2) Being the best Martinelli mechanic in her family's garage<br/>3) Surprising the hell outta Peggy Carter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Motorcycles and Gal Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cartinelli Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108101) by change-the-rules. 



> First Cartinelli story and I'm shaking in proverbial boots. I haven't written a fanfiction in a while now and it's my first Agent Carter story so I hope y'all like it!
> 
> I never planned to ship them, but they could not be denied. Honestly, I've fallen and I can't get up. 
> 
> This story was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr from change-the-rules

Angie wiped her forehead with the back of a grease cover hand and glanced at the clock already preparing to cringe at the time.

**3:42 p.m.**

_Dang_. Angie knew that she'd been in her family's garage in Brooklyn for nearly three hours, but time flew faster when she was half buried within the engine of a car. Now she had to rush to the Automat to cover for the new girl Sally's shift at four before she got to go home and get some rest.

After moving into Howard Stark's mansion (one of the smaller ones according to Mr. Fancy and Peggy), Angie had cut back on her hours at the L&L in order to make time for her new acting and dance classes. The young waitress still couldn't believe her luck sometimes: a rent-free mansion and one Miss (Agent during business hours) Margaret Carter. The latter being her favorite part of the new arrangement.

Angie slid out from her position under the black 1946 Nash 4640 600 and hurriedly placed her tools back in the box before taking stock of her outfit in the glass of the windows.

Grimacing slightly, she fixed her hair as best she could then grabbed a clean cloth to wipe as much grease as she could off her brother's old white shirt. Angie knew that she only succeeded in making it worse so she just tossed the rag away.

Angie thanked her lucky stars that she'd made the rare decision to wear black pants when she came home to visit her father and brothers in the family shop earlier in the day, because though she was hard pressed for time, she'd make it in no time if she took the bike.

Not just any bike neither, it was _her_ bike, no matter what her idiot of a younger brother Frankie said.

Angie was the one who rebuilt it even after it'd been abandoned as a lost cause. Angie was the one who spent hours remodeling and crafting it to perfection. Angie put her blood, sweat, and tears into that bike for over a year. Angie was the one who let Frankie ride the dang thing 'cause it wasn't exactly practical to be traveling to auditions on and lord knows the fit Mrs. Fry would have just by looking at it.

Just the thought of the look on Mrs. Fry's face brought a smile to Angie's as she grabbed the old bomber jacket she'd swiped off a WAC girl she'd gone steady with back in '42 until she'd up and left Angie high and dry without so much as a goodbye. It didn't really bother Angie much nowadays since she was too busy pinning away over Peggy.

She was such a goner. Angie had known it from the first time the leggy brunette had waltzed into the L&L with her gorgeous outfit and killer lipstick.

Now Angie knew that it was only a matter of time before she pushed Peggy against one of the many walls in their new home and kissed her senseless. Angie briefly shut her eyes her head praying for strengh while trying and failing to dismiss the thoughts of her English roommate.

After shrugging on the jacket, Angie made sure her bike had enough fuel then straddled it. With her spare uniform at the L&L she knew that she'd have to make it with enough time to change, but a Martinelli never backs down from a challenge. Angie simply revved the engine and took off into the orange and yellow sunset that covered the wondrous city.

Naturally, being as late as she knew that she was, Angie got stopped at what seemed like every stop way possible. She ran a hand through her wind blown hair and tried to remain as calm as she could be with the Automat just one street away. Glancing at her watch only made her stomach drop.

 **4:03** **p.m.**

Angie's reckless side won out as she kicked her engine into gear the moment the way was clear and with the Automat now clear in her line of vision she couldn't will herself to slow down.

With a movie worthy side slide, Angie skidded her red Harley to a halt in front of the L&L and jumped off.

While her skid was well placed, her jump managed to launch her into an unprepared stationary figure standing outside the Automat doors.

A figure that happened to be wearing a rather familiar red fedora.

Angie smiled brightly as she glanced up at the wide eyed English woman. Yes, she was a tad bit smug at being able to impress the rather impressive Peggy Carter, but she was still in a pinch for time and would tease her friend later.

With a quick, "Sorry English, late!" Angie bounded around Peggy and through the revolving doors of the Automat, leaving behind the stock-still form of the gobsmacked Peggy Carter.

***

_"Oh bloody Nora."_

Seemed to be the only phrase Peggy managed to choke out after watching Angie flounce by her without so much as an explanation. From the motorcycle to her clothes to the grease stains on Angie's lovely face, Peggy had a feeling that this was one test of self-restraint that she would be hard pressed to pass.

Now, as Peggy sat in her normal booth she abandoned her normal straight backed posture to lean forward, resting her chin on her propped up fist. In awe, she tracked the honey blonde's movements with hazed over brown eyes that seemed to have acquired tunnel vision in regards to Angie.

For a moment Peggy's concentration broke when Angie entered the kitchen and in turn she moved her gaze to the gorgeous red motorcycle that Angie had left parked out in front of the Automat. Peggy couldn't have fathomed that Angie could ride a motorcycle, let alone own one. Peggy just shook her head as her sin red lips curved into a wide smile.

She remembered the early days of their friendship when she found out the random tidbits of information about Angie that made Peggy fall even faster than she ever imagined possible.

Every time Peggy was shocked at learning something new about her, Angie merely smirked and stated, "I'm full of surprises English."

The fact that Peggy knew that Angie could cook like a chef, sing like a canary, and speak Italian so fast Peggy herself couldn't even begin to keep up made the English woman feel grateful to get to know Angie on so many levels. Even though they danced around their relationship since the day they met, Peggy realized not a few weeks after they moved into the mansion that it had almost turned into a game of which one would break first.

Angie exited the kitchen and threw a conspiratorial wink over to her.

Peggy closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

 _"I should just throw in the damned white flag now."_ She thought silently to herself, trying desperately to rekindle some of her natural competitiveness, but conjured none.

Before she knew what was happening, Angie had appeared in front of her booth placing a coffee cup down and filling it with liquid. Cocking her hip slightly, just enough to draw Peggy's attention to her movements, Angie tilted her head to the side and evaluated Peggy.

"You doin' alright here, English?" Her flirtatious cerulean blue eyes full of mystery were tinted with slight worry.

Peggy jerked into action, straightening her posture and neatly folding her hands in front of her. She smiled weakly at the blue eyed waitress and sputtered out an answer.

"Of course, I'm ...fine. Yes, that's it, I'm perfectly fine. Whatever do you mean Angie darling?" Even through her mental capacities were sluggish due to the distracting smile on Angie's face and the small black smudge she'd missed under her jaw, Peggy immediately noticed the reaction that her affectionate term produced. A slight blush overcame Angie's cheeks and her naturally bright blue eyes deepened a shade.

"Alrighty then English. I'll be off in about an hour. You okay to wait 'til then?" Peggy nodded and Angie was off to serve the other customers.

Peggy, for the next hour or so, merely attempted to keep her mind off topics such as Angie on the motorcycle beckoning her to get on or Angie covered in grease up or Angie up against on of the numerous cars in their oh-so-spacious and private mansion. Truly Peggy tried valiantly to stop her mind from picturing Angie doing anything remotely related to motorcycles or to cars or to the English woman who fancied her so much.

The secret agent took another breathe and realized that her blue eyed friend was eying her suspiciously as she rang up a customer.

 _Pull yourself together Carter. You have faced down Hydra and the Second World War and Russian_ _assassins - you can avoid dropping to your knees and all but begging you best friend and roommate to love you._

Regaining her composure, she smiled as best she could at Angie hoping to settle some of the butterflies in her stomach. She never once would have thought that this was how Agent Peggy Carter would be defeated - by a small Italian waitress/actress from Brooklyn who wormed her way into the English woman's heart so quickly that no matter her resistance, Peggy Carter lost.

She'd never been happier to lose a battle in her life.

***

By the time Angie's shift was over, Peggy had pulled herself together enough to slink out of her usual booth with most of her normal poise (naturally excluding the bump into the edge of the table that nearly sent her cup and saucer to the ground). Angie was wiping down her table as she gracefully maneuvered around the now standing Peggy.

Over her shoulder Angie sweetly called to her, "Come on English, let's beat it. I'll meet you outside in a second. Let me just clock out." Then disappeared into the back of the Automat.

After passing through the revolving door, Peggy was met with the red motorcycle her roommate had ridden in on. 

Moments later when Angie made her way to catch up with her English, Peggy, with narrowed eyes and an adorably furrowed brow, and the motorcycle appeared to be caught in a staring contest. One that even Peggy knew she was losing.

Angie glanced around quickly to make sure they were alone before she, smirking, slid up behind the English woman. Pressing her front to Peggy's back made both women gasp, but Angie, never one to shy away from an opportunity leaned her chin on Peggy's shoulder and brushed her lips against the other woman's ear.

"Wanna go for a ride, English?" Angie honest to god purred into Peggy's ear. Barely being able to process their proximity and Angie's words, the brunette merely nodded rapidly as her heart attempted to beat out of her chest.

Smiling brightly, Angie grabbed her hand and all but dragged Peggy onto the motorcycle.

"Angie, darling, are you..um..entirely positive that you driving this thing is safe? It is New York City and traffic can be atrocious."

Angie threw her head back with laughter before swinging her head around to face the English woman that sat nervously behind her, clutching Angie's waist hesitantly.

"Oh live a little English."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my small contribution to the joyous occasion of Agent Carter being renewed for a second season.
> 
> Y'all can find me on Tumblr at coffeegirl1947


End file.
